A machine may include a control system which is configured to control the operation of a clutch by sending appropriate signals to the clutch. United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/012220 A1 relates to a machine control system for use with a machine having a power source and a transmission. The machine control system may have a clutch configured to connect an output of the power source with an input of the transmission. The machine control system may also have sensors configured to generate signals indicative of machine operations, and a controller in communication with the clutch and the sensors. The controller may be configured to determine the current machine application based on the signals, and vary an actuating force of the clutch based on the type of the machine application.